Accessories, such as range finders, for rifles typically attach to the scope tube or are a replacement for one of the scope attachment rings. This method places unnecessary stress on the scope tube; which is a fragile piece of equipment. Additionally, by attaching to the scope rings it requires the rangefinder to be cantilevered out over the objective lens. When the weapon is fired this singly supported beam vibrates causing the laser locator to move on the intended target. Accordingly, there is a need for a means for attaching an accessory to a rifle to increase rigidity and durability after firing, and to not require the rifle to be disassembled in order to secure the accessory to the rifle.